Ditzy Starjet
MADE BY: DeadlyLampshade Back Story A star of a once popular kids show developed by a massive corporation to sell toys, Ditzy is a childish, scatterbrained and intolerably cheerful plane robot. Her main interests include having fun, giving gifts, and friendship. Despite her complete devotion to all things nice, her antics were better suited for comic relief, since her friendship is totally dangerous. After a recent accident on her show put the network in hot water, she was given a new mission, to show the Awesomenauts the 'magic' of her friendship. Stats and Abilities Health: 160 (Power Pills Light User) Role: Harasser / Assassin Height: '''Around Lonestar or Raelynns Height '''Movement Speed: 6.8 on the ground, 10% Speed Increase in the air. Movement Style: She moves at the average speed, but can jump incredibly high, with increased aerial speeds, which could potentially help get her out of sticky situations. Skills: Death Glomp / Dive She pulls out a present, runs into the opponent and trips into them, causing high damage, stunning both her and her foes. She also will drop some random presents. Becomes a dive if used in the air, which goes farther the higher up she is, slamming any aerial foes in her way into the ground with her, doing good damage and stunning both. Dive has progressively increasing damage, based on how high the foe was when she hit them, it ramps up to a cap. In this time, it's difficult for a foe to escape. Death Glomp is high burst damage and a longer stun for foes. After use, Ditzy is stunned and takes increased damage. Upgrades Increases damage of Death Glomp by 10. Increases her maximum dive damage by up to 3. Increases Death Glomp range. She will dive through glass platforms, dragging foes with her. Death Glomped foes take up to 20% of the damage she receives briefly. Damage ramps up quicker. Feign Death If she is attacked during this animation, she goes invisible, and drops fake solar, this move can initiate into her Death Glomp, the foe she was hit by is also made constantly visible to her for a short period. Upgrades include improving fake solar damage, inflict more status ailments, and increases invisibility length. Friendship Streamers & Throw Presents Friendship Streamers Ditzy initially deals a burst of damage (which increases depending on when the burst was last used + potentially adds knockback/ministun) and then proceeds with a constant smaller trickle of damage for as long the attack button is held down (similar to Coco's AA). This would be her more reliable method of AA damage, and would be her main source of damage to turrets. Throw Presents Ditzy throws presents in an arc (similar to Gnaw's spit) which eventually land and roll along the ground for a short distance (and bounce off walls). The presents explode (always) and inflict random status effects (at X% chance) after a short duration, which is rapidly decreased if they take damage from any source. After the duration, the presents will no longer explode on contact. It deals minimal/no damage to turrets. Quotes On Selection/Entrance: "Hi, my name is Ditzy Starjet!" "Everyone wants friends!" "Understanding!" On Kill: "I'll see ya later~" "Aw that wasn't supposed to happen..." "See you soon~" On Death: "Ow! You're Mean!" "Owie!" On Kill Spree: "I think it's time for a group hug!" "Presents! Presents for EVERYONE!" On Taunt: "Don't you want to see your birthday present?" "Got your nose!" "I've got something for you.... But I'm not gonna tell! Haha!" Call for Help: "Help! They're giving me boo-boos!" Notes Her name is a mixture between Transformer and mostly My Little Pony naming conventions. Her aesthetic is all her attacks are portrayed as accidents, or that she doesn't know that what she is giving them is actually harmful, she doesn't know she's on a battlefield, and it's likely she will never figure this out. The aesthetic will manifest in her dialogue, for example, Instead of taunting them, with death or humiliation, she could be taunting them with this super awesome present she's going to give them, or simply making friendly banter. Theme Song Ideas? I'd like it to be a remix of a fake old cartoon theme, like Sailor Moon or G1 My Little Pony, or maybe even Transformers with a girly "Friends 4-ever" motif tacked onto it, just ideas. Voice? Basically like Robo-Boxxy. Currently looking to replace the Feign Death skill. Looking for more quote ideas. Gallery Ditzy design4.png|Design 4 Nine.png|Design 3 Ditzy_zps136a7cbf.png|Design 4 (By Pockets) Special Thanks Xcalez, Schizofriendly, RenzokukenL, PurpleBanana, curiousmoth, Marshmallow_Fox, Duralumi, Hybrit, Mistaque and Zaktan? Category:Fannauts